


Traveling

by Readerstories



Series: Eleventh Doctor x reader [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you write a 11thdoctorXreader where something happens to the reader and the doctor is scared they'll die so he's all frazzled trying to save them and he succeeds barely. If you could that'd be amazing thanks :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveling

Adventures with the doctor are amazing. Ever since you decided to join him, you have been having the best times of your life. Visiting new planets, solar systems, and meeting aliens and other strange creatures is exciting. There were dangers to it of course, but it was always okay in the end. But maybe not this time.

The doctor and you had been on a planet which was just more or less a huge jungle with a few species in it. You had just been enjoying the pretty and strange scenery when out of nowhere you hear a lot of loud noises, they turn out to be other alien ships, several time bigger than the TARDIS. For some reason, they start shooting at you. You run for the TARDIS, trying to avoid getting hit by the shots. The doctor manages to run unharmed, but the same can’t be said for you.

You feel a warm and stinging feeling in your side, making you stumble, almost face planting into the dirt. You manage to regain your balance, but your side is hurting like hell. It feels wrong, so you put your hand on it to put some pressure on it. You dart in just behind the Doctor, slamming it behind you and sliding down in front of it. The Doctor is running around the console, trying to get you away from the unwanted action as fast as possible.

You focus on your breathing, trying to lessen the pain in your side. As soon as the familiar sound of the TARDIS flying (or traveling) fills the room, he turns his attention to you. What he sees makes him panicked. You are slumped down in front of the door, breathing heavily and bleeding heavily from your side. Half of your shirt is stained with it; some have even got on the door and floor. You runs over you, grabbing a first aid kit on the way over.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no….” He quickly pulls the shirt away from the wound, inspecting. He gash is huge and deep, and slightly singed at the edges. The blood is seeping out from it, covering his hands too now. He rips open the box, hands shaking.

“No, no, no, no, no, no...” He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do, normally there’s someone who actually knows what they are doing when situations like this happen. Suddenly there are other bloody hands covering his own. Surprised, he looks up and into your face. Your eyes are open, just barely.

“Hey, don’t freak out on me, okay? I need you to fix this for me, or else I’m probably not going to be so good.” You smile at him, but it’s tight and forced. Your own hands are shaking too, and you feel close to passing out. He nods, forcing himself to breathe and focus. Your vison starts to become unfocused, and the last thing you perceive before slipping into the darkness is the Doctor rummaging around in the med kit and the quiet humming of the TARDIS.

When you wake, you are no longer on the floor or in the console room. You are in a bod, soft grey sheets covering your body. Shifting, the sting in your side is instant. You let out a hiss, then you hear the sound of a book falling to the floor. There’s the Doctor, striding over to the bed from where he was reading something on a chair in the corner of the room. He quickly takes your hands in his and stares into your eyes, worry clear in his face.

“Oh, you are finally awake, I thought I had lost you for good, I thought you were dead, I thought I had lost another friend, I thought I….” Before he can ramble on any further, you raise your intertwined hands to your lips and kiss his knuckles. Putting them down into your lap, you regain eye contact.

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere, like I would miss any of this,” you gesture around the room still holding his hands, “or you.” You give him a small kiss, wincing when the motion of leaning forward makes your wound sting yet again. The doctor notices, and you can see his ready to have another nervous babble, but you stop him before he can even get out a single syllable.

“Hey, why don’t you read that book that you were holding earlier out loud to me?”

“Are you sure? Don’t you want to rest some more?”

“Listening to you read isn’t very tiring, so yes.” The Doctor gives you a kiss on the forehead, and the goes to receive the book. Climbing into the bed, he situates himself next to you as best he can without stirring the bed to much as not to hurt you. You put your head in his lap, getting comfortable as you can despite the throbbing in your side.

You didn’t even see the name of the book, but you don’t care, you just want to listen to his words. He threads one of his hand into your hair, mostly to remind himself that you are really there. The rest of the night is spent like that, relaxing together, trying to calm both you yourselves down.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
